


A.D.T.O.Y.

by Deejball



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottomdraco, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Songfic sort of...., topsteve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejball/pseuds/Deejball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing Draco Malfoy from some scientists. The avengers are in charge of protecting him until Harry Potter can get rid of the death eaters but what they didn't know was that the scientists created the scarlet witch and her brother, plus Ultron is made. How will Steve Rogers and Draco Malfoy ever survive what's to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Story is mostly revolving around Steve Rogers and Draco Malfoy. It's set after Captain America the Winter Soldier and will be going on through The Avengers Age of Ultron. Also set after The Deathly Hallows but doesn't follow the epilogue. Don't like, don't read.

*beep beep beep beep beep beep!* “ugh hello?” Said a man with a rough voice. “Cap, were you sleeping?” Said a voice through the phone that ‘Cap’ had answered. “Tony, what can I help you with? Is there a case?” “Why else would I be calling you Steven” Said the man identified as Tony. “Now get ready and meet us at headquarters.” “I'm on my way and Tony……don't call me Steven, it's Steve okay.” said Steve right before he hung up his phone.

Steve fell back on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair before he decided that he needed to get dressed and head out. As he got ready he couldn't help but think about what this case could be. Ever since he discovered that his best friend Bucky was the winter solider, he's been trying to find him. He knew that it was going to be hard to find him since Bucky didn't want to be found, but with the help of Sam (the falcon) and Natasha (black widow) he knew they were going to get him. As Steve looked into the mirror and stared at his reflection he started talking to himself. “Well Steve, you're looking sharp today……..and I'm talking to myself, I really need to find someone.” Steve turned around and walked out of his house to his motorcycle and drove to the new S.H.I.E.L.Ds headquarter which was at Stark enterprises, a 3 hour drive away.

Steve walks into the building and into the elevator. ‘Aahhhh he finally shows up!’ Said a voice over the intercom. “Stark why must you be so annoying” growled Steve. ‘I ask him that everyday’ said a different voice, more softer. Steve chuckled and cocked his head sideways before shaking it. The elevator reached the floor that the Avengers were on. Clint Barton or Hawkeye was flipping through a case file while drinking coffee. Natasha Romanoff or black widow was cleaning her guns. “I have a feeling this case is going to be interesting and more than just a rescue mission” chuckled Natasha. 

“I'm sort of confused as to why we are going in for a rescue mission......this guy has powers of some sort but I can't really say what” said the soft spoken Doctor Bruce Banner, who if you get mad turns into the Hulk. “What do you mean?” Steve asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Tony Sparks or Iron Man handed him the case file while pulling up a video on the screen for them to watch. “Okay rescue mission Rapunzel, this is uuuhh Draconis? I don't know some weird name Malfoy. 17 years old quite short about 5’6 in height, looks like a girl” “Tony just get to the information we need” “well looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed hmm Rogers” Tony questioned with a grin. Steve just glared over his cup of coffee. “As you can see in this video, Draconis or Draco which is the dragon constellation Stark, was taken from England and brought to Siberia were as you can see in this video, they have strapped him to a metal table” took over Doctor Banner. “What are they doing to him?” Natasha asked as she walked closer to the video to watch them insert IVs and different fluids into Draco, while drawing out blood. Draco was wearing a hospital like gown that gave them free range to insert needles and the like into him as he groaned and screamed and tried to lift his arms to attack his captors. 

The door opens behind the avengers and as they turn around Harry Potter walks in wearing his auror robes that consist of a dark brown trench coat, dark brown combat boots with dark washed denim jeans and a tight red shirt that shows his muscles. “They are trying to see what his DNA consists of using top quality lethal muggle drugs” Harry said as he stared at the screen. “Uh huh and who are you?” Tony asked as he stared at the young man that just showed up out of nowhere. “Stark, meet Harry Potter a wizard from England and an Auror” said Fury as he walked into the room behind Harry. “Harry it's good to see you again, I wish it was on better circumstances but things always work out in the end” Fury said as he shook hands with Harry. “It's good to see you too, I'm guessing by the looks on their faces they don't know anything about wizards” Harry said with a grin.

“Hold up” Tony said as he walked towards Harry and Fury. “Wizards? As in magicians that you pay to see in Vegas?” “No those people are fakes” Harry chuckled and pulled out his wand “wingardium leviosa” he said as he pointed to Tony and lifted the man into the air. Everyone stared wide eyed as Tony floated around. “Well that's cool” Clint said breaking the ice. After that Harry explained and told them of the wizarding world and the war that they had just fought. “Why can't you go get him if you can do things like that?” Bruce asked. “Draco’s father is the one to give his son to these people to experiment on, I need to go back find and kill his father and the rest of the death eaters that have escaped from the ministry. These people can not know that we exist or I fear what they might create” Harry said with a dark look coming onto his face. 

“What are you…….what are you doing?” Everyone turned back to the screen to see Draco looking at a man wearing a doctors robe coming up to the IV with a needle filled with some green substance. “It's better that you don't know” the man said. Everyone watched as he inserted the substance into the IV as Draco started to pant and groan and try to kick and move away. He screamed as the pain of the substance became to much for him to handle. “Help!” He cried. “aide de frère. Harry aide s'il vous plaît!! ” Draco screamed as he started to pass out from the pain. 

"What did he just say?” Steve asked anyone listening in the room. “Brother help. Harry help please” Harry said as his eyes looked like someone had just destroyed him. “Brother? You're related?!” Tony exclaimed trying to see the similarity between the two boys. Harry chuckled and looked at Tony. “No, we're not” he said. “But we're like brothers. I use to hate his guts growing up but the war brought us together. I promised his mother that I would protect him but as you see, I've failed. I need you guys to rescue him and take down anyone in that facility and wipe the computers clean of what they are doing to him and why they are.” Harry looked at Steve and stared him down. “What exactly are they looking for in him?” Natasha whispered. 

“Draco is special” “what do you mean special?” “He's not human really. I mean he is but he isn't and his father hates that he is this” Harry said looking at her. “He's a male veela.” “I'm not understanding, what's a veela?” Steve said looking around the room. “Really?” Everyone asked. “Been frozen for about 70 years” he said. “A veela my dear man, is a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology. They appear to be young, beautiful humans and also female” Tony said.

“So what that he's a veela, why are they still doing what they are doing to him?” Asked Clint. “Not only is he a powerful wizard, but veelas tend to be female and Draco is a boy” Fury said as he sat down on the edge of a desk. “So they want to see if he has wings or other things?” Tony asked. Harry and Fury chuckled at the looks on everyone's faces. “Yes, they seem to be trying to figure out how his a veela, but here's the thing about mother magic. She always has a way of doing things that aren't normal. Draco’s the first male veela in centuries and his father isn't exactly happy about his son being a creature” Harry said as he looked around the room.

“I have no doubt that if you don't hurry and get him, they will cut him open and see if he has wings or try to get him to transform” Harry croaked out as the thought of what might happen to him was tearing him apart. “We can't promise that we will make it in time, but we will try” Bruce said as the avengers stared at Harry. “Thank you” he said. “Why can't Draco just get himself out of this situation?” Tony asked. “His wand was found snapped and he only knows so many wandless spells that they'd just be able to get him again, I'll send an untraceable wand when I can. I must go back to England and see what we can do on that end” Harry said as he started to turn around and leave. “When we get him, where are we to meet you?” Clint asked as he watched Harry leave. “Bring him here. It would be counterproductive to bring him back to England where he would be hunted. I need him safe, when it's time for him to come back if he wants then I'll come for him. Until then just let me know when he is okay Fury” Harry asked staring at the man as he stopped at the door, his hand on the handle turning white with the amount of pressure he was applying. “Of course Harry, how's everyone back in England especially a miss Ginny?” Fury asked as he tried to lighten the mode.

“We're all still recovering from the war. Though I suppose I should tell you that Ginny and I are engaged to get married when this is all over with” Harry said as he cracked a small smile. “When you see him say ‘the Phoenix has sent us’ and he will go with you” Harry said and left the room. “Well then, you guys will need to suit up and go to the helicarrier in 20 mins, you don't have much time” Fury said as he was leaving. “Anyone going to call Thor?” Tony asked as he looked around the room. “We don't need him, if looking at all these videos and cameras that the facility has” Natasha said as she was moving from screen to screen. “He would just cause us trouble”. 

“Alright then....avengers……suit up” said Steve as they all started leaving the room to ‘suit up’ in their outfits. Clint Barton changed into a black tactical outfit with a knife and gun strapped to his thigh. He lifted his bow and arrows and strapped them to his back. Tony changed into his iron man suit, asking Jarvis to go over all the new changes and stats. Natasha changed into a black Kevlar-like combat suit with microscopic suction cups on her hands and feet that activate with electrostatic charge that allow her to adhere to any standard building material. She had a black belt on with a red hourglass shape in front. Her guns strapped to her thighs with a knife tucked into her left boot. Steve went to his locker and changed into his captain American outfit. As Captain America he wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of Kevlar, nomex and light weight titanium. The bottoms are a dark blue along with the top. In the middle of his chest lays a silver star with red and white stripes going down to his pants. The arms are a dark blue that go into white, he has red gloves and boots as well. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call and he's shield also has a star in the middle with red and white going around it. He likes to use his shield as a boomerang. Bruce didn't have to change into anything else all his clothes seemed to get destroyed when he transformed but he did grab a set of clothes to bring with him just in case anything happens and went to the helicarrier keeping stats about whether was happening to Draco.


	2. The rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is mostly revolving around Steve Rogers and Draco Malfoy. It's set after Captain America the Winter Soldier and will be going on through The Avengers Age of Ultron. Also set after The Deathly Hallows but doesn't follow the epilogue. Don't like, don't read.

As the avengers got into the helicarrier and flew off, they kept watching the video that showed what was happening to Draco. The captors had seemed to be leaving him alone and letting him sleep. They watched as Draco’s eyes fluttered open and he moaned in pain. “Looks like Rapunzel is awakening” Tony said as he watched the video. “Do you think he's going to try to get out of his bounds?” Natasha asked as she watched him look around the room. “He might, but I hope he doesn't. We're close to the facility so we’ll have to land soon and go the rest of the way on foot” Clint let everyone know and he got ready to land the plane. “I think it's a little to late for that Clint. He just got his bounds off and seems to be trying to leave the room but it keeps shocking him” Steve said as he got his mask on and strapped his shield to his back. “Well isn't that great” Tony said as he opened the door. Clint threw up the invisibility mode and they all split up and started talking to each other through the wireless communicators. 

Someone had must of tripped off a motion censor because the next thing they all knew, they were under fire. “Well isn't that just great. So much for an easy rescue” Tony said into the communicator. “Iron man take to the skies and try to take out as many as you can and let us know the locations. Hawkeye and I will get through the doors and get Draco. Black widow, you and the hulk can take out the guys that iron man can't. Got it?” Steve said in his authoritative voice. “Of course captain” said Tony and Natasha. 

As they battled their way into the facility, on the other side Draco was trying to get out of the room he was locked in. He picked up a chair and started to hit the doors handle to see if he could break it. The alarms started going off and Draco looked around the room to see if there was a place that he could hide. He found himself hiding under a desk that he put the chair in front of pushed all the way in the corner to find himself but still see what was going on. He calmed his breathing and tried to concentrate. The door handle started to shake and got pushed open by a guy being thrown into the room.

Dracos eyes widen and he tried not to cry as two guys dressed in weird outfits in his mind ran into the room. He studied them for a minute just watching them look around. One was quite tall and the other a little taller than Draco, both heavily muscled. “We made it in……no we don't see him……of course stark” said the shorter one to his communicator. The other one started to walk around the room closer to where Draco was hiding. Draco started to say a spell but stopped when he heard “uuummm the Phoenix has sent us?” Said Steve as he looked around the room feeling stupid if no one showed themselves. Suddenly they heard a scuffle sound from the desk that was in the corner. Steve and Clint got in positions ready to attack when they saw Draco come out of his hiding area. 

Draco looked up at them and ran to Steve and started sobbing into his chest. Steve looked at Clint with a ‘what do I do?’ Look on his face. Clint just chuckled and shook his head and walked out of the room. “Rapunzel was hiding, we have him now. Stark how many guys do we have to go through?” He said into the communicator. “There's about 40 guys, I'll get Natasha and the big man to head your way” Tony said. “We're on our way in coming from the north entrance. Just start heading that way and we can meet in the middle” Natasha said. “Got it” Clint walked back into the room and saw Steve holding Draco and rubbing his back. ‘Interesting’ he thought to himself. “Cap, were going to head north and meet up with hulk and widow” Clint said as he cocked his gun and looked outside the room. “Roger” Steve said as he let go of Draco and grabbed his hand. “Come on, we've got you” he said softly to Draco looking down at him. “Okay” whispered Draco. ‘Holy crap Steve you can NOT think the thoughts that you are thinking’. Captain America, Hawkeye and Draco ran out the room and started heading towards the north end. Shots start firing in front of them, Clint starts firing back and Steve takes his shield off his back and throws it at the assailants and as it comes back to him he catches it and smiles at Draco. ‘I need to do something to help them’ Draco thinks to himself as they continue to run. People are running up from behind them and as Steve and Clint take care of the people in front Draco looks behind them and sticks out his hand. “CONFRINGO!!” He yelled and the ceiling behind them fell down blocking the path of the people behind them. “The hell was that!!!?!?!??” “Looks like ‘Rapunzel’ can take care of himself” Clint chuckled at Tony through the communicator. 

“You're saying he just blew up the ceiling!” Tony exclaimed. “That's exactly what he's saying stark” Steve said and he jumped and punched a guy in the face and turned around to grab Dracos hand and pull him towards the hulk and Natasha. “What the hell is that!!” Draco yelled pointing at the hulk. The hulk looked at him and huffed. “Down boy” Natasha said stroking the hulks arm. “This is hulk, hulk this is the guy were saving okay?” She said in a soft voice. Clint could here the sounds of people running down the hall. “Look we don't have time to introduce everyone okay? Let's go” he turned around and started running towards the entrance. Everyone else started running after him still taking down guys that keep on popping up. As they are running out iron man is having Jarvis hack into the system pulling all files about what they were doing to Draco.

“Stark you done yet?” Asked Steve as they ran to the helicarrier. “Almost done. There's a ton of files. I think Banner and I will be able to understand and learn about what they were doing…..hmm” “hurry up stark, we don't have a lot of time before they start to come at you” Natasha said as she got into the cockpit and helped start up the helicarrier. “Yes yes I know, don't worry you're pretty little red head self” Tony said sarcastically. Draco walked into the plane watched the avengers take off their weapons and the hulk become Bruce Banner again. As captain America takes off his shield and mask Draco couldn't help but drink in the site that was presented to him. “Um…” Draco started and everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat and started again. “Um thank you for coming to get me but who are you guys?” He asked as he looked at everyone clutching the sides of his hospital gown.


	3. Whose taking Draco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is mostly revolving around Steve Rogers and Draco Malfoy. It's set after Captain America the Winter Soldier and will be going on through The Avengers Age of Ultron. Also set after The Deathly Hallows but doesn't follow the epilogue. Don't like, don't read.

“It's no problem” Tony said as he flew into the entrance of the plane. Draco screamed not knowing if he's a good guy or a bad guy and stupefys him. Everyone else just blinks and starts to chuckle. Steve goes to where Tony's laying on the floor and drags him into the plane. “He's with us…..is there a way to wake him up?” He asks as he brings him over to Draco. Draco blushes feeling embarrassed about what he just did to one of the people who helped rescue him. “I'm sorry” he says “rennervate” “ow, why am I on the floor?” Tony asks while Steve pulls him up.

“You scared him you idiot”. “Soooo that explains why I was on the floor….okay” he says as he gets out of the Iron man suit. “Well Draco I'm Tony Starks a.k.a Iron man, the brains of this group” Tony said as he walked by Draco to sit down on one of the seats. “I'm Doctor Bruce Banner or the big green man that you were afraid of Hulk” Bruce said with a smile as he walked to Draco to shake his hand. “Over there is Clint Barton or Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff or black widow” he said. “I'm Steve Rogers or Captain America” Steve ask as he stuck his hand out for Draco to shake with a crooked grin.

Draco was stunned by how charming Steve was and blushed. “Um I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy” “we already know blondie” “look you bloody fanny wanker-“ Draco got cut off as Steve grabbed him and sat him down in a seat so the plane could take off. “He's just trying to rile you up Draco. It's what he does” Steve said. Draco just glared at Tony while Tony stuck his tongue out. Bruce walked up and hit him in the back of the head. “Grow up stark, he's just a kid”.

“So I'm guessing Harry sent you guys to get me?” Draco asked Steve who was the closest to him.

“Yes, he came by headquarters today and asked for our help”

“More like begged for it” Tony grumbled 

“Are you taking me back to England?” Draco whispered.

“No, you're going to the states and staying with one of us until Harry says it's safe for you to go back. He said something about having to defeat you're father and death eaters” Natasha said as she handed him a cup of hot tea.  
Draco said thank you and turned back to look at Steve while biting his bottom lip.

Draco watched Steve as he got comfortable and blushed because the thoughts that were going through his head, were not some innocent thoughts. Steve looked over to see Draco staring at him. “You okay?” He whispered to Draco. “Hm, oh oh yeah. Yeah I'm okay, thanks for asking” Draco smiled and looked at the cup that was in his hands. 

“It's going to be awhile before we land, you can take a nap, here” Natasha came back with a blanket holding it out to Draco. 

“Oh thank you” he said looking at her. She smiled and walked away and sat back in her seat and opened a book. 

Draco put his cup down and wrapped himself in the blanket and passed out.

“So how's taking the kid?” Tony asked looking around

“Can't, I have to much paperwork to do” Clint replied.

“I can't have the kid, he might come out” 

“Banner you'll do good. He’ll just do to you what he did me”

“No Stark, we need to go through those files”

“Fine, so it's either old man or you Natasha”

“Some how I have a feeling he’ll be more comfortable with captain over there” Natasha said with a little grin on her face. Steve just sighed and nodded his head. “Alright I'll take him”.

“We knew you would” Clint said with a grin.

As they landed Natasha shook Draco awake. “Hey there, we’re where” she whispered.

Draco slowly opened his quicksilver eyes and looked around. He sat up followed everyone off the plane. Fury met them back in the conference room.

“Draco, it's good to see you safe and sound” Fury said as he walked to Draco to shake his hand. “Fury, I wish it was at different circumstances but I'm still glad to see you” Draco smiled. “Can I floo call Harry to let him know I'm safe?” “No need” Harry said from the the screen behind Draco. “Harry!” Draco exclaimed as he got closer to the screen smiling. “Hello Draco. Are you okay? They didn't do any damage to you?” “Avengers, let's give them some privacy. Go change” fury said as he walked out the door.

“I'll see if I can find you some clothes Draco” Steve said as he nodded his head at Harry snd smiled at Draco before turning around and following everyone else.

“Draco stop staring”

“Staring! Staring at what, Potter”

“you called me Potter, I think you have a crush on mister captain America” Harry chuckled.

“You shut your trap Potter, I just got saved by the guy!”

“yes and you'll be spending some time there until things here get settled”.

“Harry I'm not a child, you need to stop treating me this way. Let me fight its my battle!”

“NO Draco and that's my final answer, you knew that this day would come. Let me take care of you……please Draco. You know we can do it”

Draco growled as he stared at Harry. “I don't like it Potter. Not one bit. If you don't take care of this faster than two months I will be bringing these strangers with me over there and we will be taking care of the problem got it” he threatened. 

“Got it my dragon. I'll keep in touch”  
“Okay Harry. Tell Hermione and Ron and everyone I'm safe and miss them”

“Okay Draco, I'll even make sure to let Teddy know that you miss him the most”

“I do miss Teddy the most Harry so that would be appropriate” Draco sneered.

“Uh Draco?” Said Steve as he walked back into the room holding a set of clothes “these were all we could find. I'm sure tomorrow we can go get you some clothes that actually fit”.

Draco blushed as he took the clothes and looked over Steve who had changed back into his dark brown leather jacket, tight formfitting checkered button up shirt, tan pants and black shoes. 

Draco could hear Harry chuckling behind him so he turned around to get Harry to stop.

“Goodbye Potter I'll talk to you later” Draco sneered and started to walk away. Steve just looked at the both of them before arching an eyebrow.

As Harry's still laughing he says “be good dragon. I'll keep you updated. And captain America”

“Yes sir?”

“It's Harry and please take care of him for me”

Steve chuckled “will do” and shut off the screens. 

"Has everyone already left?" A soft voice asked.

“Hm? Ah yes, you'll be staying with me at my house” Steve said as he stood up and stared at Draco. The clothes were big on him since no one was close to his size. He wore a long sleeve black shirt, dark wash jeans and a pair of vans.

“I don't have a car so it's probably not going to be a comfy ride for you” Steve said as they walked down to the car lot.


	4. Washington D.C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Draco get to spend some quality time together learning a little bit about each other over food.

“What are you going to be driving then?” Draco asked. Steve pointed to a 2015 all black Harley Davidson softail Fatboy Lo.

“This baby, ever been on one?” Steve asked as he put his bag in the side saddlebag.  
“No, but where am I going to sit?” Draco said as he looked at the bike in confusion.  
Steve chuckled and threw his leg over the bike, sat it up and kicked back the kickstand.  
“Behind me”  
“Excuse me! Won't I fall off?!”  
“Get on the bike and hold on to my waist. You won't fall off if you are doing that and besides the only time I'll be going really fast is when we're on the freeway……so hop hop.”  
Draco slowly put his leg over the side of the bike and sat down. He lightly put his arms around Steve and whispered in his ear. “Like this?”  
Steve blushed and was so thankful that he was facing forward so that Draco couldn't see the reaction that had on him. He grinned though and replied yes before starting the bike and chuckling as Draco squeaked and pressed himself flush against his back and wrapped his arms tighter around the midriff.  
“It's going to be a long ride just so you know so we’ll stop and get something to eat for dinner since I'm sure you're hungry” Steve said over his shoulder. Draco just nodded his head and squeezed his eyes closed as Steve proceeded to move the bike. As he pulled into the street and onto the freeway going southbound to Washington, D.C. Draco was able to open his eyes and watch the scenery go by with all the cars around them as they weaved in and out of lanes.

After about 2 hours and 30 minutes of driving Steve took an exit into Washington, D.C. to get to a restaurant. “You don't have to squeeze anymore Draco, we’ll be driving around the city so not so fast anymore” Steve chuckled as they slowed to a stop at a stop light. Draco apologized and slowly unwrapped his arms from Steve but kept his hands on Stevens waist just to make sure he didn't fall off. “Where are we going to eat?” Draco asked as he looked around. “There's this really good burger place off of Pennsylvania ave called ‘Good Stuff Eatery’ a couple blocks from the capital” Steve replied as they continued to drive through the capital. “We have to put some meat on your bones”. Draco looked at the back of Stevens head clearly offended at what he said. “I'm not that skinny” he grumbled. “Oh yeah? How much you weigh?” 

“I think the last time I was weighed I was 8 stones” Draco thought. “What's that in pounds?”  
“Oh that's right, you Americans use pounds……I think like 112 pounds? Maybe a little less or more” Draco said as they pulled into a parking spot. Steve shut the bike off and let Draco get off the back before pulling the kickstand down and getting off it himself. “That's real tiny.” “It's not real tiny!” Draco exclaimed crossing his arms pouting and looking away. Steve just looked at him before shaking he's head and walking towards the restaurant. “Well if you're staying with me, you'll be going to the gym with me and I'll at least make sure you get some muscle. That a deal.” “Sure sure whatever……….um…....what's a gym?” Draco asked as he followed Steve looking around drinking in the site of capital hill. Steve stopped and looked back at Draco. “Seriously? Are there no gyms in England.” “Hmmm there probably are but not that I've ever seen, I've never really be anymore where they didn't have magic.” 

“And I thought being frozen and seeing all this technology and alien things would be the last of it, but you take the cake for weird things.” 

Draco walked closer to Steve and started looking at him weird, “you were frozen?! For how long? How old are you, you can't be more than what 25?” “I was born in 1920-“ “1920!!! It's 2015!!” “-and I was frozen after World War II.” “Merlin you're old!!” “……..I guess if you go by the years, yes I'm old.” 

As they walked into the restaurant and sat down, Draco couldn't help but look around in wonder. “So if you were frozen, why aren't you frozen anymore?” “Im not exactly sure as to why I'm not frozen anymore but I remember waking up in this 1940’s style hospital with this game that I actually went to was playing on the radio. I knew I wasn't in the right time period at that time, I was so confused and these people came in and I fought them. I left the room and ran outside the building to find it was 2011 and these SUVs just surrounded me.” “ that must have been terrifying, waking up thinking that it's still you're time period but to find out that time had passed.” “You have no idea kid.”

“Im not a kid! Im about to turn 18!” “Oh yeah? Well according to the times I'm suppose to be in my 90’s so I think yes you being referred to as ‘kid’ is correct.” Draco just pouted and drank some of his water. The waiter came up and asked what they would like to eat. They both order a cheeseburger with some French fries. As they waited for their food Steve asked questions about the wizarding world and what it was like for Draco to go to school. They had avoided the topic of Draco being a veela. Once the food came they switched over to talking about what Steves done since he hasn't been frozen. Draco was fascinated with the thought that there were aliens out there and hearing about how the avengers assembled. 

“Wow so a year after all that you just laid low?” “Hmm uuuh no, last year I had found out some interesting news-“ “what kind of news.” “-about a friend of mine.” Draco bit into his burger and watched Steve waiting for him to explain more. “I suppose you'll want to know more than just that right?” Draco nodded his head. “Well only if you want to tell me, but I think since I'm going to be staying with you for some time I should know about you and the avengers” Draco said before getting water. Steve sighed and pushed his now empty plate to the side and grabbed his water glass with both hands and stared at it. He launched into the story about how he met Sam Wilson while running laps around him and learning things about what he's missed since he was frozen. He explains about how Natasha pulls up and they go do a rescue mission and he catches Natasha extracting files. As he explains everything that happened last year about finding out his best friend from his original time period tried to kill him, about Hydra and Fury supposably dying. 

“I remember that!” Draco said when Steve talked about how Fury disappeared for a bit. “What do you mean you remember?”

“Well last year Fury came to Britain and I remember him talking with Harry trying to get him to join the avengers or somethings similar to that. Harry denied him though saying that we needed to keep out of sight but if anything was to happen with Britain, than we would take care of it.” “So that's how he knew Harry and asked questions about people.” Steve said sitting back in his chair. “In England, we have something similar to the avengers I guess but instead of fitting aliens or doing missions like you do, we go after death eaters and bad people like I explained earlier.” “Whose we? You actually fight?” Draco giggled “no I don't go out and fight them, well I mean sometimes I do but I'm a potions master so I brew potions for Harry and design new ones to help aid them. We're called the Order of the Phoenix, but most of them are aurors like Harry. There's Harry whose the leader then Ron whose like the second in command…Hermione whose Rons now wife but she's not a auror, she does research…..lets see who else, Rons family and Harrys fiancé which is Rons little sister and a bunch of others.” “Oh wow that sounds like a lot.” “You have no idea” Draco chuckled as he thought of everyone back in England. “Ron’s family is full of redheads and I use to make fun of them because you can spot them from afar when they're all together.”

“I bet they couldn't miss you either.”  
“What's that suppose to mean!” Draco squawked out clearly offended and glared at Steve. Steve just laughed and pointed to Draco’s hair. “You're hair is so blonde and long that I doubt there's many people with that color.” Draco looked away grabbing his braided hair. “Hmm no there isn't, so I guess you're right” Draco grumbled. Steve paid the bill and got up. “Come on, it's getting late, we can talk more when we get to my place.” 

Draco followed Steve back to the motorcycle and got on behind him. “Hey Steve?” He whispered before Steve could turn the bike on. “Yeah?” He asked softy. “Thank you” Draco said hugging him from behind before pulling back a little and sliding his hands to Steve’s waist. “No problem” Steve said right before he started the bike and they headed off to his place. As they made the slow 30 minute drive to Steve’s place Draco was able to see the capital and a couple of the memorials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeep! I'm actually getting more excited about this story and I'm writing it. I'll try to post every week or every other week. I already have the next two chapters written but I want to get way ahead of myself that way I can go over it before I post.


	5. The first dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shows Draco around his place and they dream a sexy dream.

Previous chapter

> _Draco followed Steve back to the motorcycle and got on behind him. “Hey Steve?” He whispered before Steve could turn the bike on. “Yeah?” He asked softy. “Thank you” Draco said hugging him from behind before pulling back a little and sliding his hands to Steve’s waist. “No problem” Steve said right before he started the bike and they headed off to his place. As they made the slow 30 minute drive to Steve’s place Draco was able to see the capital and a couple of the memorials._

 

Now

30 minutes later they pull up to Steve’s house. “I thought you lived in an apartment?” Draco asked as he got off the bike letting Steve turn it off and put the kickstand down. “I did last year, until the whole Bucky shooting at my apartment thing.” Draco hums and nods his head in understanding while they walk into Steve’s place. It's small and quant.

Steve takes Draco on a tour showing him all the rooms. “It's not big just a two bedroom place since it's only me here” he said. The living room has a nice dark brown sectional wrapping around it with a large window behind it with a great view of the street. A dark hardwood coffee table in the middle on top of a black plush rug. The flat screen tv is bolted to the wall with a huge shelf of DVDs ranging from comedies to documentaries. The kitchen is nice and spacious with a tiny dinning table in the corner. Stainless steel appliances and a gas stove make it feel refreshing. Draco looked at everything with wonder in his eyes.

“You look just like me when I saw everything new for the first time.” “I never knew that the muggle world had all this stuff, I mean Harry tried explaining a few things to me but still I've never seen them in person.” They continued the tour going to the bathroom that had a large tub on one side with a shower on the other. The guest bedroom that Draco would be sleeping in had a nice full sized bed pushed to the far corner, one dresser and a closet. The master bedroom on the other hand was huge with a king sized bed next to the window with a desk full of papers in one corner and a huge dresser and a closet. As they ended the tour they went to the living room to relax and talk a little more about things and watch a little tv.

“This is so weird and cool at the same time” Draco said as he sat watching the tv. Steve just looked at him before shaking his head and turning back to the tv suddenly feeling tired he told Draco he was going to get ready for bed. “Oh….umm I think I'll go to bed also” Draco said standing up feeling a little out of place. Steve nodded his head and turned the tv off before putting the remote control on the coffee table and walked out of the room with Draco following. Draco stopped at his room before softy saying goodnight and shutting the door behind him. Steve walked to his room shut the door and leaned back against it sighing. “This is bad” he whispered “very bad.” He walked to his dresser pulling out a shirt to sleep in before stripping down to his boxer briefs and tugged on his shirt.

He walked to his bed and sat down with his head in his hands before falling back growling. Draco on the other hand just stripped himself of the pants, keeping the shirt on and sat in the middle of the bed in the dark biting his lower lip. He was afraid that if he slept he would wake up and this would all be a dream. He wished part of it was a dream but he didn't wish that Steve was part of it. “I've only just met him, why am I feeling like this” he whispered to himself before hugging his knees to his chest and resting his head on them. The both of them fell into a rather pitiful sleep.

_Soft lips kissed his throat while silky smooth soft hands trailed around his chest. A body that was light in weight and petite sat on his waist. “Steve” a voice breathed “Steve please.” Steve couldn't see who it was but let his hands come up and travel up the thighs and sides of the body on top of him. Plump lips met his in a lazy languished kiss. He brought his hands around the figure to bring them flush against his body and felt a hardness that was poking him in the side. He rolled them over until he was on top of the figure and spread his body out and started attacking the body trapped beneath him with kisses’ traveling from the plump lips to the persons throat before biting down on his throat. The body under him moaned and thrusted up, arms wrapped around his back and a leg was thrown over him as well. Steve rocked against the body under him panting and grunting as the body kept moaning and thrashing his head side to side._

_Soft lips caressed the side of his face, moaning softly and panting before finding his lips and tugging on his bottom one. “Steve” the voice panted, “I'm close.” Steve continued to grind against the body before whispering he was close as well. The body's breath hitched and Steve caught the eyes of the man and saw quicksilver eyes stare into his own blue ones._

Gasping Steve sat up and groaned before falling back not even looking down because he knew he would see something he wasn't sure he wanted to see. He could feel the sweat cool on his body and looked over at his clock. “Uugh it's 6am” he sat up again and grabbed a towel so he could take a cold shower. Unbeknownst to him, Draco had also woken up from having a similar dream but just sat on his bed. “Oh bullocks” Draco said wringing his hands, he could hear the shower start and just sat and waited until the water stopped. About 20 minutes later he heard it stop and he got up to go to the door and slowly opened it just to be met with a naked Steve who just had a towel wrapped around his waist. They both stared at each other with growing eyes. “Good morning” Draco whispered looking over at the bathroom clutching the door in front of him blushing. Steve cleared his throat “good morning, I'm gonna go get breakfast ready is that okay?” Draco nodded before Steve turned and went to his room shutting it behind him and resting his forehead on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's getting pretty steamy.....not really still have a lot to go through.  
> The next chapter should be longer, I was just trying to figure out where to end this one and ended it here.


	6. Gym and clothes

 

> _They both stared at each other with growing eyes. “Good morning” Draco whispered looking over at the bathroom clutching the door in front of him blushing. Steve cleared his throat “good morning, I'm gonna go get breakfast ready is that okay?” Draco nodded before Steve turned and went to his room shutting it behind him and resting his forehead on it._

* * *

 

Draco ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind him before groaning in frustration. He walked to the shower and turned it on to warm before stripping and sighing as the water washed over him. While he was in the shower Steve got dressed in sweats and a long sleeve workout shirt before walking to the kitchen to start a light breakfast. He turned the tv on to the news so he could hear about what was going on. He fixed a lot of coffee made some scrambled eggs and toast before setting it on the table.

Draco had gotten out of the shower realizing he didn't have any clean clothes so he wrapped the towel around himself which wasn't hard it was a big towel and walked out the door to the kitchen. He saw Steve drinking a cup of coffee leaning against the counter looking outside. Since Steve hadn't noticed Draco yet, Draco drank up the site of him with his tight fitting workout shirt that showed all his heavenly sent strong arms and chest. The sweats showed a great butt and strong thighs.

Draco cleared his throat startling Steve. Steve looked over at Draco before clearing his own throat and looking away from the naked teen wrapped in a towel. “Umm” Draco started, “I don’t have any clean clothes.” “Ah yes, I'll see what I have that you can wear. We’ll be working out after breakfast so I'll just let you borrow some workout clothes and put the clothes you wore yesterday in the wash” he said as he walked away from the counter and into his room, Draco shuffling after him. “We're working out today? But I just got here” Draco whined. Steve handed him a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, “have to start sometime” he said before going back to the kitchen. Draco stuck his tongue out before going to the guest room to change and put his hair in a braid. He came out and went to the kitchen to start eating. “Do you want coffee or orange juice?” “Orange juice please.”

Steve went and got Draco some orange juice before sitting down at the small table with him. “How'd you sleep?” He asked before taking a sip of his coffee. Draco blushed and looked down at his orange juice before shrugging his shoulders. “Good I guess” he mumbled. As he ate they fell into a comfortable silence both stuck in their thoughts. Once Draco finished, Steve took his plate and cleaned up the kitchen while Draco went to put some shoes on. “So are we going to be riding the bike to get there?” Draco asked as they walked out the door. “No” Steve said before grinning at Draco, “we're going to jog.” As Steve took off jogging Draco tried to think of something to say before sighing and trekking along after him. Steve made sure to go slow so that Draco could keep up with him.

Draco looked over at Steve and saw that he wasn't breaking a sweat. “Merlin! How are you not sweating!?” “Hm? Oh this is nothing, I usually run laps around the Lincoln memorial and a couple of the other memorials.” “Well aren't you just a super human” Draco mumbled as they continued to jog. They reached the gym and walked inside. Draco went to get a drink of water while Steve signed them in and went over to the punching bag area and lifted one of the bags and connected it to the chain.

Draco walks over looking all around not paying attention and walks right into the bag that sends him falling to the ground holding his nose. “Haven't even started and you were already defeated by the bag” Steve laughed. Draco glared at him as he got off the floor. “Yes well if you had said something then I wouldn't have ran into it” he sneered. Steve wrapped his hands and then wrapped Draco’s explaining what he wanted Draco to do. He showed Draco how to punch first and then let Draco have a shot at it, correcting the way he punched.

“you're pretty good at this, soon you might be able to box someone” Steve said watching Draco punch the bag. Draco just stared at him like he was out of his mind. “Please, I've tried fighting someone hand to hand and it didn't work.” He grumbled remembering when Harry and he had fought each other. “I do a lot better with a wand……trust me.” “Who've you tried to fight?” “Harry, but it was when we were young and before Harry got big.” “Who'd win these little fights?” “We both got in some good hits but……..we never finished them since they were always stopped.”

"Oh well that's good then right? That they were able to stop you guys?” “Hmm I suppose…..am I done now? My hands hurt” Draco whined. “Okay you can go get some water and we can leave after I'm done alright?” “Thank Merlin” Draco said to himself as he went to get water stretching and rubbing his hands. As he made his way back from getting water he stopped to watch Steve punch the punching bag. ‘He must do this a lot’ he thought to himself. Steve was so wrapped up in what he was doing that he just let the emotions go through him and soon enough the punching bag went flying off the chain with on solid good punch. Draco squeaked with his eyes winding. “Merlins saggy bullocks!” Steve looked back at Draco and started laughing. “Merlins saggy what?”

“Nothing are you laughing at me?!” “Just a little, come on let's go get you some clothes.” “Right now!? But we stink!” “What's else are you going to wear?” “Fine whatever, let's go…….wait we're walking!!?” “Actually an agent is driving us.” “Do they know where we are?” Draco asked as they walked outside the gym. “We always know where you are” a voice from a black suv said. Draco whipped his head to see who was talking to them and saw Natasha in the drivers seat. “Natasha!” Draco smiled and went to the suv and jumped in the front seat. “How's your stay so far?” She asked as she watched him look at everything in the suv. “Hmm good, he made me go to the gym though so that wasn't as nice.” “At least you're going to be growing muscles” Steve said as he got into the back seat. Natasha just looked at him from the rear view mirror before glancing away.

She drove them to the nearest clothing store and they went shopping, though it was more Draco sneering at some of the designs and styles. He was talked into getting jeans, slacks, button ups, coats, shirts, night clothes, clothes to work out in much to his dismay, socks and different pairs of shoes. “What about underpants?” Natasha said walking over to the boxer brief section not caring that all the men there blushed and walked away. “Oh I almost forgot about those” Draco said as he picked up a packet.

“ceux-ci sont laids ” he muttered to himself. “What you want sparkly ones?” Natasha asked mockingly. Draco just mumbled to himself and grabbed a packet. “Okay I'm ready” Draco said walking to the counter. Steve and Natasha followed pushing the cart. “So did they teach you French in your boarding school?” Steve asked intrigued. “Oh no, my family is French so I grew up talking French” Draco said as they got to the counter to pay for everything. “So what's next? Food? Cause I'm starving” Draco said as they walked back to the suv.

They stopped off at a diner to grab a quick bite to eat. Natasha dropped them off back at Steve’s place giving him a file. “There's been more sitings of Bucky” she said before Steve got out. “Thank you” Steve said as he took the file and got out of the suv to help Draco grab everything from the back. As they went inside Steve helped Draco put everything in the room before he went to the kitchen and looked through the file while Draco was putting his new clothes away. “Do you have a case?” Draco said as he walked into the kitchen.

Steve shut the file with a snap. He cleared his throat and shook his head. “No, no case just something that I asked Natasha to get for me” Steve said as he turned towards Draco and smiled. “Did you want to watch something on the tv?” “Oh I was going to take a shower…..is everything all right?” “Yeah, yeah everything is fine. Go take you're shower.” Draco nodded his head and turned around to go to the shower. Steve sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. “Bucky…..what are you doing” he whispered into his hands.

 

* * *

 

ceux-ci sont laids- these are ugly

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for a really long time, I've just been so busy lately......I'm moving next month so it's been crazy. I've also been trying to figure out how I want to do a sexy scene and how to end it. Ugh 


	7. England

** England **

Harry walked into the ministry smiling at people saying hello to him. He got into the elevator and went down to the department of mysteries. He walked into a room, “Hermione. Find anything?” Hermione looked over at Harry. “No still nothing. He's laying low which doesn't do us any good.” Ron walked into the room with Neville right behind him. “There's been another attack, close to Hogsmeade. We need to go now” Neville said. Harry rushed out after Ron and Neville. “How many and who?” He asked.

“The carrows. I don't know how many wounded” Ron said as they got to the main entrance of the ministry. They apparated to Hogsmeade to see everyone running in panic. “Hermione can you hear me?” Harry asked he said into an ear piece. ‘ _Yes I can. What do you need_?’ she replied. “I need you-“ **BOOM**! ‘ _Harry? Harry can you hear me? Ron? Neville?_ ’ “we're here” Ron said running to hide behind a building. He started firing off spells left and right. Harry got off the floor and started firing along with Ron. “Neville get the civilians to safety!” “Already on it!” “Where the hell is back up!” Ron yelled as he ducked out of the way. ‘ _I'm trying to get a hold of everyone!_ ’ Hermione yelled back. “Well try faster!” Ron screamed.

The sounds of apparations could be heard. “Sorry it took so long boys” a deep voice said. Ron looked over and saw Kingsley shacklebolt and other aurors on the scene. “Kingsley, it's good to see you” Harry said as he dodged a curse and fired one back. “Harry…….what's that on their arms?” Neville asked as he got close to help Harry. “I don't know, We'll have to take one down” Harry replied. Amycus Carrow ran going towards gladrags wizardwear firing curses over her shoulders. “Neville! Come with me” Harry yelled as he ran through the streets going after Amycus.

As they slipped inside the shop, Amycus fired off a curse. Neville responded with protego. Harry fired off a diffindo in the area that Amycus was standing. ‘ _Harry, they're retreating_!’ “got it!” The three continued to fight until Neville got Amycus before she could apparate with the petrificus totalus. Ron ran in “you guys okay?” He asked panting. “Man I need to workout more” he said holding his side. Harry chuckled grabbing Amycus and wrapping a rope around her body.

“Let's go bring her in, I want Hermione to look at this symbol on her arm.” They all apparated to the ministry and went down to the department of mysteries. Hermione met them at the elevator. “Bring her in this room, I have a chair set up to detain her” Hermione said opening a door for them. “Hermione I'm going to need you to look up this symbol on her arm, I've never seen it” Harry asked. “I haven't either but I'll study it.” “Thanks Hermione.” Harry, Ron and Neville left the department of mysteries and went to their floor to start paperwork.

“Wanna get some butterbeer after all this?” Ron asked as they reached their desks. “I think fire whiskey would be a better choice don't you think” Neville said as he sat down across from dean Thomas. “Yeah, fire whiskey sounds real good right now” Harry replied. “So how did Draco look when you spoke to him?” Neville asked while writing out his report. “Hmm same as usual. A snarky pain in the ass” Harry mumbled adjusting his glasses.

He leaned back in his seat stretching his arms over his head. “He wasn't happy that he couldn't come back and help us gather the rest of the death eaters” he said. “Well why don't you give him an assignment?” Ron asked sitting at the edge of Harrys desk. “That's actually not a bad idea, I mean we'll still need some information about them and some potions. I'm sure Fury won't mind” Harry said grabbing his quill to sign off on Neville’s report. Harry got up, Ron and him walked out of the room into the hallway to see Hermione running at them.

“Oh thank goodness I didn't miss you guys!” She panted out trying to catch her breath. “What, what happened?” Ron said grabbing her by the shoulders. “The symbol, I found out what it is” she gasped before pulling her arms out from Ron’s crippling hold. “What is it?” Harry asked. “It's the same symbol from the people Dracos dad worked with.” “Which is…?”Harry asked as Hermione turned around to go back to the department of mysteries. Ron and Harry had to run to catch up with her. “Okay so during World War II, Hilter had his own science department.” “Whose Hitler?” “The muggle version of Voldemort” Harry replied.  
  
“Well when Hitler had that department Johann Schmidt thought he could have powers, godlike powers” Hermione continued. “Wait didn't Fury tell us about something that came from a different planet when he visited?” Harry asked. “Yes, it's the same people…..Hydra kidnapped Draco Harry. Do you know what this means?” “What are they trying to create some super humans or something?” Ron asked as he tried to follow the conversation. Harry stopped trying to think over the conversation. “Hermione, if they took blood from Draco and know that he's not all human…..do you think they are trying to create some type of creature or something?” Hermione thought it over before gasping and running to the floo network.

“I think they are trying to create super humans and are using Draco’s blood and something else” she yelled over her shoulder. Harry and Ron ran after her. “But when they went to rescue Draco I told them to wipe everything clean and get anything that could lead them to us” Harry said as he caught up to Hermione. “But did you see if they got his blood Harry” Ron asked. Harry thought about what he said. “No….” He realized his eyes growing big. “I didn't even think about the blood……oh bullocks Hermione get a hold of Fury and let him know what we discovered, I'm going to get an untraceable wand for Draco. I have a feeling there's going to be another war and he's right in the middle of it.” “I'll get some files together for Draco also so that he knows what's going on, I have a feeling they won't tell him” Ron said running back to the office.

**Sokovia**

A black humvee drove to a hidden facility deep in the woods. The gates opened and let it through. As they pulled up to the front door a scientist gets out and goes inside holding a case. He goes deeper inside until he reaches a room full of men in uniform as and walks to Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. “Did you get it?” He asks. “Yes” replied the scientist. He opens the case and pulls out viles of of blood. “Excellent, let us continue then shall we” Strucker said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've uploaded. I have a lot written down I just need to start posting and I have to rewatch the avengers 2. Speaking of which I wasn't happy with the new Captain America movie Civil War, it wasn't factory correct with the characters and also it was more about the Avengers than just Captain America and his struggle and with Iron Man. Oh well I guess.


	8. Fire and messages

  
Washington D.C.

A couple of weeks have passed since Draco was captured and since he started living with Steve. He got in the groove of things, only making some muggle remarks. Draco woke up early and went into the kitchen to see that Steve wasn't out yet. “Hmm I guess I can cook some breakfast…..or at least try” he said as he opened the fridge and peered inside. He grabbed eggs, milk, toast and ground cinnamon. “Steve had all of these on the counter the other day and made French toast with it. How'd he do it again…..” Draco stood and pondered.

He snapped his fingers grabbed a bowl and started to get to work. He looked around grabbed a pan, set it on the stove and grabbed the oil and set it right next to the stove. “How did he start this?” Draco mumbled looking at the knobs. He turned the knob heard it start clicking and the fire showed up. Unfortunately when he was starting the stove the fire startled him and he knocked the oil over. Draco gasped and tried to clean it up with a towel but caught the towel on fire.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!” Draco said looking around to grab something to stop the fire that had now taken over the stove. He grabbed a glass filled it with water and threw it on the stove. The fire only got worse because of a pan that had grease in it from the night before. Draco screamed when the flames got higher thinking about what happened in the room of requirement.

He stumbled back hit the small table toppling it and himself over. In Steves room he snapped his eyes open after hearing Draco scream and sounds of a struggle, he jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen to see his stove on fire. “What happened!” He asked looking for his fire extinguisher to put out the fire. He found it and started spraying the stove.

Once the flames were gone he looked over at Draco who still hadn't gotten off the floor. “I uh I-I tried to make French toast” he stumbled out. Steve just looked at him and at his stove before sighing. “I don't think you should try to cook anymore” Steve replied. “I thought it would be like making potions, at least that's what Hermione tells me.” Steve helped Draco off the floor and they both got to cleaning.

There was a knock at the door that had both Steve and Draco looking at each other before grabbing something to have as a weapon. Steve peaked out the window and saw that it was just Natasha. “Just Natasha Draco, you can drop the broom.” Steve opened the door letting Natasha in. “My my my, looks like the two of you had an interesting morning” she said looking at the broom Draco was still holding and smelling the smoke.

Draco cleared his throat and set the broom down. "Yes well, what can we help you with?” “I hope it's not breakfast” Steve chuckled walking to the couch. “I've brought some stuff for Draco. Harry sent these over for you” she said handing him a bag. Draco grabbed the bag and went to the couch and started emptying it. Natasha followed even though she already knew what was in the bag except for a few things.

There was different types of candies and a box of Ron’s brothers inventions. There was potions ingredients and a cauldron and files and of course a wand. “Yes! I can do magic again! Thank Merlin” Draco said flicking the wand everything that was dumped out of the bag was now in a neat pile. “Hold on, that bag wasn't that heavy and it couldn't have had that stuff in there!” Natasha said looking at the bag. “It's a spell most likely Hermione put the expansion charm in it and made it so none wizarding people couldn't really see what was in it” he said.

“What are those files?” Steve asked as he went to grab one. Draco snatched it out of his hand and held it to his chest. “Nothing, probably just some work for me to do. No biggy” he said as he put the files back in the bag. Natasha and Steve glanced at each other both wanting to know what was in the files. “So since I have my wand back I'm going to fix the stove real quick” Draco said getting up and going to the kitchen to clean up. “What do you think is in that file?” Steve whispered to Natasha. “I don't know, but I think you'll be able to figure out a way of getting it from him” she replied looking at Draco clean.

“And how will I be able to do that?” Steve said picking up a chocolate frog staring at it before dropping it back down on the table. “All finished!” Draco said as he strutted back into the living room. “Harry got a good wand, works so much better than my moms” he said as he sat down and grabbed a blood lollipop. Steve and Natasha looked at him “want one?” He asked. They shook their heads no. “I need to go back, Fury has a mission for Clint and I” Natasha said walking to the door. Draco said goodbye not getting off the couch and turning the tv on.

Natasha let herself out and Steve went to the kitchen to get them something to eat. Draco was reading a note that Hermione had left for him.

_‘Draco, there was another attack the other day and we were able to capture Amycus Carrow. She had the HYDRA symbol on her arm. You're father wasn't there for the attack but we can deduct that the people who took you are the same people that Fury is trying to stop. Ron did some digging and was able to get files on all the avengers and what makes them the way they are. Read the files first so you know what you are up against in case they question you. We've provided you some ingredients to brew potions that could help you and also help us over here. The bag is a two way set just like the two cabinets but you have to say one of our names for it come over here. Harry was able to get the wand from ollivander’s and set up protection charms on it. I wouldn't be surprised if HYDRA was able to track you down so just make sure you stay hidden. There are agents all around you watching to make sure nothing happens but if your father has teamed up with HYDRA then I don't think guns will be able to protect you. We'll keep you updated and want you to keep us updated as well. If there are any ingredients you need just write it down and put it in the bag. Everyone is on high alert here, something big is going to happen soon. Fury probably has a mission for them soon and you won't be going with them. When that time comes just prepare and set up precautions.  
-Hermione’_

“What are you reading?” Draco looked up and saw Steve standing holding a plate for Draco to take. He grabbed it and set it down on the coffee table. “Nothing. Just a note from home saying there was a attack” Draco said “do you have something I can use to write on it?” “I have a pen, let me grab it real quick.” Steve went and grabbed a pen “here use this.” Draco took it and tried to use it. “It's not working……how do you put ink in it?” Draco asked.

“Ink?”

“………yes ink, how else would I write something down.”

“Oh, you just click the top of it.” Steve said as he showed Draco. Draco looked at it in wonder and tried it out. He gasped and kept writing.

“This is great! Whoa, I wonder why Hermione and Harry don’t use these!!” Draco said as he wrote his letter to Hermione. Steve chuckled “well Im going to go to the gym. You want to come with or?” “Heavens no! My legs hurt from your ‘leg day’ crap.” “Well the only way to get those sticks you call legs bigger is to do squats and lunges.” Steve said as he got his shoes on. “I'll show you lunges……I’ll lunge at you and show you that my legs aren't sticks.” Draco replied sticking his tongue at him.

“Besides I feel like my ass has gotten bigger” Draco mumbled looking back at his letter. “Just means there's more to grab” Steve mumbled as he made his way to the door. Draco snapped his head up “what did you say?” Steve looked back at Draco, _‘I thought I said that in my head. Act cool’_ Steve thought to himself. “I said just means that it's working, is all….bye now be back in about two hours” Steve said as he rushed out the door to get away from the awkward conversation he didn't want to have.

Draco hm’ed and went back to his letter.


	9. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I personally do not own the song used in this chapter or the characters. Those are all owned by someone else sadly.

‘ _Hermione, why haven't you ever introduced me to pens! These things are wonderful. No more spilling ink pots and breaking quills. Anyways I haven't looked at the files yet but once I finish this letter I will. I've heard about HYDRA from Steve but if you have more information about what they've done while he was frozen I can see what they have done unless you already did that and that's what's in the files. I'll start making potions for you guys tonight and I'll let you know if I need any more ingredients. If the Carrows are involved then don't forget about my dear aunt Bellatrix. Though I have a feeling father has her looking for me if he has found out about what happened in Siberia, and knowing him he's finding out real soon. Let's just hope he hasn't yet or I'm afraid these guys here won't be able to help. I'll keep low as long as I have to but like I told Harry, if things get bad over there then you will need my help and my powers. I haven't told anyone here about them and let's keep it that way if we can. I'll message you if anything happens over here. –Draco’_

“Yeah that's everything I want to say” Draco mumbled to himself. He picked the bag and slide the letter in it. He grabbed everything and walked into his room. Draco grabbed the files and laid them all out over the bed and started reading and analyzing all the facts. He started with learning more about the Avengers. He took out his wand and created a board with pictures of everything from the files and wrote facts about each one. When he got to know more about the tesseract and Loki’s scepter he cleared everything off the board and put those to things on the board.

He paused and thought about what Steve had told him about the tesseract and what they were trying to do with it back then and what they could be doing now. He's eyes got big and he thought about what his father had with him and what he said. Turning back to the board he created images from his memory of what happened.

Flashback

_Draco walked into the seating room. His father was sitting in a high top chair with a glass of brandy in a snifter. “Father” Draco said as he sat down on the love seat across from Lucius. He was tense and kept his wand close to his hand. “Draco, what a pleasure to see you” Lucius said sneering at Draco. “Why are you here? How'd you get in?” Draco whispered. Lucius chuckled, and took a sip of his brandy and set it down. He crossed his arms and relaxed into the chair. “This is my home Draco why wouldn't I have been able to get in? Did you try to ward me out?” Lucius chuckled. Draco gritted his teeth before replying. “You're suppose to be in prison father.”_

_“Ahh yes I should be.” Lucius stood up and started to walk around. “You see, here's the thing. When that ghastly boy” he spit out “Potter defeated the dark lord and had most of us captured because let's be real there's more that escaped, he and the ministry failed to see if we the death eaters had ties to other organizations.” Draco clutched his legs as his eyes grew bigger._

_“What did you do?” He whispered. Lucius grabbed his brandy glass and sneered. “It's not what I have done Draco that you should be worried about. It's about what's going to happen to you that you should worry about.”_

_Draco stood up slowly pulling his wand out and pointing it at his father. “Don't play with me.” He said “what are you planning!” Lucius took a sip of his brandy and set it down and clasped his hands behind his back. “You've known that I hate anything that's not normal correct. Like you somehow being a veela. Now Draco you must have looked into how that's not possible seeing as how your mother and I have no creature blood in us period.” Lucius started walking towards Draco even though Draco still had his wand pointing at him._

_“How is it, that you were born a creature? Hmm? How is it, that you didn't start showing signs until you were 16. You defected and I'm embarrassed to call you my son. In fact” Lucius stopped walking and stared Draco down “I'm surprised that you lived during the fight. But it doesn't matter anymore.” Lucius turned around and opened a chest bringing out this scepter. “Why?” Draco slowly reached into his pocket to grasp the coin that was there. “Power Draco. World domination” Draco took a step back and tried to get close to the door. “Why run away Draco? Don't you want to be apart of this new world?”_

_“No, you're sick father” the door opened behind Draco and a couple of people walked in wearing their robes with the hoods up blocking their face. Draco brought the coin up to his lips to whisper help before he was disarmed. Draco was surrounded, inside he started to panic ‘merlin what did I get myself into!’ He thought to himself._

_“Draco, Draco, Draco” Lucius said as he hands the scepter over to one of the people in the room before they disapparated away and snapped Draco's wand. “I'm not sick, you're sick. A creature, a vile disgusting creature.” The men around Draco grabbed his arms as Lucius walked up to him. “Take him to one of their labs and let them do whatever they want with him. He's a creature they can use to create demigods or whatever they think they'll be able to make.” Lucius said. Draco just looked at his father with hatred building up._

_“You'll fail father!” He yelled trying to get out of the hold they had on him. “You would have been a great heir Draco, if only you weren't a creature. Now you're just an experiment .” Draco growled in his throat before someone knocked him out._

End flashback

_Kinda wish I had the courage,_  
 _A bit of bravery._  
So tired of waiting on a man to come and save me.  
Wishing I had everything,  
Or something really.  
I do admit it,  
But now I’m thinking freely.

_I’m going to open my mind to all these,  
New found exciting possibilities._

“So they tried to use me to create demigods? They want to make mutants and freaks like me!” Draco gasps out. He sits down with his head in his hands and tried to regulate his breathing. “If my father thinks he can dispose of me he has another thing coming” Draco growled out. “I'll beat him” Draco promised himself as he got up and walked out of the room to get some fresh air outside. He walked to the back and sat down on a bench. He sighed, tilted his head back as a couple of tears fell down his cheeks.

_Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh._  
 _I’m making all my own plans,_  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Throwing all my old ones away.  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Gonna grow up, Be someone.  
Draw a map, find a path.  
Take a breath and run.

He wiped the tears away with the back of his hands and took a deep breath. “Pull yourself together with Draco, he can't get you here no matter what they think.” Draco nodded to himself and began to smile. He chuckled thinking it was funny that he started talking to himself.

_Filling my head with words to encourage me,_  
 _Gotta get my act so straight so I can truly believe._  
That what I’m waiting for, is really worth the wait.  
Stop bringing myself down,  
I gotta know what makes me great.

_I’m going to open my mind to all these,  
New found exciting possibilities._

He got off the bench and heard the birds chirping in a tree near him before he turned walked back into the house.

_Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh._  
 _I’m making all my own plans,_  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Throwing all my old ones away.  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Gonna grow up, Be someone.  
Draw a map, find a path.  
Take a breath and run.

Steve choose that moment to come in from the front door. “Draco?” He called out noticing the tv was off. “Here! I was just coming in from the back” Draco said as he walked over to the living room to see Steve taking off his shoes.

_I am trying to get past this,_  
 _Be better than I once was._  
Tired of waiting, on someone else.  
I am trying to get past this,  
Be better than I once was.  
Tired of waiting on someone else,  
I can fix it by myself.

Steve looked over at Draco to see him smiling softly. “What's got you in a good mood?” Draco just chuckled and softly shook his head. “Nothing” he replied.

_Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh._  
 _I’m finally taking a stand,_  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
I’ve learned from all my mistakes.  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
I’m making all my own plans,  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Throwing all my old ones away.  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Gotta grow up, be someone.  
Draw a map, find a path.  
Take a breath and run.

Steve just looked at Draco before letting him know he was going to take a shower.

_Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh_  
 _Run, run, run, run._  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Run, run, run, run.  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the song being put in. I was listening to it while i was writing and thought 'I like this song, ill put it in'. 
> 
> The song is called 'And Run' by He Is We.


	10. In the heat of the moment

Draco sighed and decided he should watch some tv while he waits for Steve. ‘Though if I go to my room I might be able to get a peak of Steve with just a towel on again.’ Draco started blushing remembering his first morning with Steve. ‘Grr no Draco stop. You still don't know him that well, I mean yeah it's been what a couple months but still!’ Draco thought to himself.

He finally turned the tv on and decided to watch some French drama that was on. He was so into the show he started talking to the tv sympathizing with some of the characters.

Steve had only started the shower. He was leaning forward at the sink with his head down. He kept thinking about how attractive Draco was when he smiled softy. ‘Ugh what am I doing to myself’ he thought. He let go of the sink and began to undress before stepping into the shower. The water just ran down his sculpted body. He just let the water run thinking about Draco who was in the living room.

‘I need to do something fast’ he thought. His body started to betray him as he thought of the dreams he's had since Draco has been staying with him. Draco’s beautiful body flushed with arousal, his gasping and soft moans. Steve brought a hand to his erection, grasping it with a firm hold before putting his other hand on the wall in front of him. He moaned as he tugged and swiped his thumb at the slit.

_He imagined grabbing Draco and throwing him on the couch before covering his body with his. Draco would look up at him with his quicksilver colored eyes as they got big. Steve would run a hand under Draco’s shirt lifting it so he could kiss down his chest. Draco would shudder and gasp with his eyes closed._

_Steve would continue to travel down Draco’s body unbuttoning his tight jeans that just drove Steve crazy. “Steve” Draco would moan out and Steve would sit up and help Draco out of his clothes. His hands would caress Draco’s thighs as they trembled with force._

Steve was brought out of his imagination when his orgasm wrung through him and he came gasping. He rested his head against his forearm that was on the wall in front of him. ‘Definitely screwed’ he thought before he decided to actually wash his body. ‘Nothing can happen though’ he thought, ‘I have to keep him safe.’

He scrubbed his head clean of the shampoo before turning off the water sighing. He toweled off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and turned to go to his room when he heard Draco yelling in French. Thinking something was wrong he rushed into the living room.

“What's wrong!” He said as he looked around the room. Draco whipped his head over staring at Steve. His eyes took in the heaven sent picture of Steve wearing a towel. His sculpted arms, heavily muscled chest and to die for abs. The v cut leading down under the now slipping towel showing how tapered his hips are. Draco bit his bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping.

Draco cleared his throat before replying “nothing, I was um I was really into the show that I'm watching” he whispered as he looked up into Steve’s beautiful blue eyes taking in the way his hair was pushed back out of his face. ‘Definitely wanking tonight’ he thought blushing.

Steve clutched the side of the towel as it decided it wanted to fall even more down. “oh okay, I'll just go get dressed then” he turned around and started to walk back towards his room. Draco turned on the couch to watch him walk away while he leered at his behind and back. ‘Ugh those dimples right before that muscular ass.’ He thought.

Steve felt eyes on his back so he turned his head to see Draco leering at him like he was a starving man and Steve was food. He hurried and got into his room and leaned against the door, ‘so he's attracted to me, well at least my body.’ Steve thought as he grinned and walked over to his dresser to grab some clothes before tugging them on.

‘I think he just caught me staring…….’ Draco blushed as he turned back to the tv. He got up to go get a candy from his room. ‘I need to be more careful if I'm going to stare ugh!’ He hit his forehead with his hand. He opened his bedroom door as Steve opened his. Steve looked over at Draco and caught a glance at the board in the room. “What's that board?” He asked as he started walking that way.

Draco hurried into his room, slammed the door shut and locked it. “Nothing!” He yelled. Steve jiggled the door handle. “Draco, open the door” he said. Draco looked around at the board and all the files that were scattered on his bed open. “Bullocks” he said before he scrambled to find his wand. As his hand grabbed his wand Steve busted the door open.

Draco whipped around with his wand out, Steve just looked at the board and froze taking in the photos and files. “What is this” he whispered. Draco turned back to the files and board and waved his wand putting everything back where they belonged. Steve looked at Draco, “who were those people?” He asked. “I'm not sure who the ones in the robes were, most likely death eaters working for my father and HYDRA” he said sitting down on his bed.

“You knew he was working with HYDRA?” Steve asked as he slowly walked towards Draco. “No, not at the time. He never did say who he was working for but from the letter I got today I found out that the death eaters have been involved with them” he replied. Steve sat down on the bed next to Draco. He picked up a file that had his name on it. “Doing a bit of research on us?” Draco tried to grab the file from Steve but he just raised it above his head.

“Give that to me!” Draco said as he pressed his body to the side of Steve’s. Steve kept stretching his arm away from Draco. “Why? What it's in this file?” “Nothing important!” “Nothing important? If there's nothing important in it then let me look.” “NO!” Draco yelled as he pushed Steve over on the bed and fell on top of him. Steve dropped the file and put his hands on Dracos hips. Draco stopped breathing and looked into Steves wide eyes.

Steve swallowed, feeling his throat close on him as he stared into Dracos eyes. Draco slowly moved his head closer to Steves as Steve did the same. Their lips tentatively met in a soft kiss. Their eyes closed as they pressed their lips more firmly together. Draco slid his hands up Steves body whimpering into the kiss. Steves left hand held onto Dracos hip as his other traveled to the back of Dracos head grasping and getting tangled into his hair.

He flipped them over settling in between Dracos spread legs. Draco wrapped his legs around Steves hips pulling Steve closer to him. Steve broke apart from Dracos lips and traveled down to his neck licking and sucking while his hands traveled up and down Dracos body. Draco grounded his hips up to get a little more friction than what Steve was giving him. Draco moaned when Steve bit down on his jugular.

“Steve” Draco moaned as he clawed Steves back. Steve broke away from Dracos neck, “Draco” he gasped out as he pulled back so he could look Draco in the face.

Draco was blushing staring into Steves eyes. He brushed his hands through Steves hair and smiled. Steve slightly grinned and leaned down to kiss Dracos plumped lips. “You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.” Steve whispered looking in Dracos eyes. “How long?” Draco whispered back running his hands down Steves back to get under his shirt that had risen up.

"Since I saw you climb out from under the table.” “I was only wearing a gown” Draco mumbled. Steve just grinned and rubbed his nose against Dracos. “You looked wonderful in that gown” he said cheekily, Draco just glared up into Steves twinkling eyes. “Steve” “yeah?” “Kiss me”

Steve did a soft smile and lowered his head and whispered right before he kissed Draco “you don't have to tell me twice.” They made out for a couple more minutes before Draco tugged at Steves shirt trying to get it over his head. Steve sat up between Dracos legs and grabbed his shirt from behind his head to pull it off. Draco sat up and ran his hands up and down Steves chest and abs.

  
His nails catch Steves nipples making him hiss. Draco leaned forward wrapping his arms around Steve and digging his thumbs into the back dimples right above Steves butt. He kissed Steves chest and neck making his way up to his mouth. Steve was just about to grab the edges of Dracos shirt when a bang sound startled the both of them.

Steve got off the bed leaving his shirt there and started walking towards the front door peaking out from the window to see who it was. Draco got off his bed and crept into the hallway seeing Steve look out the window. Steve sighed and smiled at Draco. “It's Natasha” he said as he opened the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a quick minute since i updated this story. Little sexy stuff in this chapter.


	11. Back to New York

Natasha walked in looking at Steves naked chest, lifting an eyebrow. “Hello you two. Did I interrupt something?” Steve looked at Draco to see his long hair all messy, his lips plump and a deep red, with his cheeks flushed. Steve cleared his throat and looked back at Natasha. “Was there something that you needed?”

“Yes there's a mission.” She said as she leaned against the wall. “A mission, about what?” Steve asked. “We found a HYDRA hideout in Sokovia.” “Sokovia? Isn't that in Eastern Europe?” Draco asked as he walked closer to Steve and Natasha. Natasha nodded her head and opened the front. “Steve I'll give you five minutes to get to the car.” 

“I'm not coming?” Draco asked as he clutched the bottom of his shirt. “No” both Steve and Natasha said. “It's going to be to dangerous and we don't want them to know that you are with us.” Steve said as he grabbed Dracos hand and began to lead him to the couch; Natasha decided that was the time for her to walk outside and get back into the car. 

“Steve I can help you guys!” Draco said as he sat down on the couch. Steve just shook his head and began to walk back into Dracos room to grab his shirt. Draco not liking the fact that he was ignored growled and ran after Steve pushing him on the bed backside down; climbed on top of him and kissed the day lights out of him.

Steve kissed back just as enthusiastic, grabbing Dracos butt and pulling him groin to groin with him. Draco moaned into the kiss grabbing the sides of Steves face before breaking the kiss with a gasp. “I promised to keep you safe Draco, and I don't go back on my promises.” Draco searched Steves eyes before lightly kissing his lips, “fine, but you better come back in one piece or I swear on Merlin and my magic I'll-“ he was cut off as Steve grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed his lips.

“Draco, trust me” Steve whispered against Dracos lips. Draco sighed and got off of Steve standing up and grabbing his hand. Steve got off the bed, fixed his shirt and tugged Draco into his arms; “would you feel better if you hung out at headquarters?” Draco put his head on Steves chest and nodded his head “yes, it would.” 

They broke apart and went to get their shoes on and walked outside. Draco got into the back of the car while Steve sat upfront with Natasha and grabbed the file from her as they started driving. “How long do your missions usually last?” Draco asked as he looked out the window. “Depends on the mission, though this one should be a fast one if everything goes smoothly” Natasha said as she pulled onto the freeway heading back towards New York. The ride there was silent as Draco napped in the back of the car and Steve read through the file and whispered questions to Natasha.

It took them awhile to arrive in New York City, but of course with Natasha's driving they made it in record time. Draco woke up as Natasha parked the car and they all got out and walked over to the elevator. At the top was the rest of the avengers getting everything ready to do.

Once they made it to the top Draco said hello to everyone and sat down on the couch, while Steve and Natasha went and changed. “Oh wizard boy, I didn't think we would see you again; what do you think of this world and can I study you?” Tony said as he walked up to Draco in his Iron Man suit. “He's not a science project Tony, leave him alone” Dr. Banner said. 

Steve came back out dressed in his Captain American outfit not wearing the mask. He sat next to Draco as Hawkeye and Dr. Banner got the huge helicarrier prepared to take off. Inside the huge helicarrier was a motorcycle for Steve and a jeep for them to be able to drive around in when they got closer to the destination.

Everyone got into the helicarrier besides Draco as he stood at the entrance and smiled a sad smile to Steve. “Be safe and don't come back injured” he said and the helicarrier was about to take off. “Don't worry, we'll come back safe and sound” Steve said as he shut the door. 

The helicarrier took off as Draco watched it from the doors to the headquarters before he turned around and sat on the couch again. ‘Wizard?’ Jarvis said startling Draco who started looking around for the computerized voice that he couldn't find. “Hello?” He said. ‘Oh I'm sorry, my name is Jarvis and I'm a computer that Tony created; I have no physical body but I can talk’ he said.

“Can you do things, like turn on the tv?” Draco asked. ‘Why certainly I can, I can also get you something to drink if you would like but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to serve it to you directly just make it and you would have to go and grab it.’ “Oh that's fine, is it okay if I walk around and look at things Jarvis” said as he saw something in the corner of the room that he wanted to look at. ‘Yes of course, and if you want to talk or know more about something just call out to me and I'll be here unless I am distracted by Tony. He sure does get himself into some problems that I have to either take over or correct.’

Draco smiled and chuckled hearing Jarvis go off on Tony's habits and things he does wrong. Draco asked Jarvis for a tour of the place going up and down the elevator and finally getting a drink and watching tv so that Jarvis could help Tony out. Draco settled down on the couch and just flipped through the channels to see if he saw anything that caught his interest.

‘I hope they are okay’ He thought to himself as he curled on the couch finally finding something that seemed interesting to him. He started nodding off as the show continued and ended up falling asleep.


	12. the power

Sokovia

The gang arrived a couple miles away from the HYDRAbase and started scouting out the area driving around in their vehicles or in Tony's case, flying around. Soon HYDRA realized that they had company so men went out and started attacking.

 

It seems HYDRA got more advanced in their technology. They had guys flying around trying to attack the jeep and everyone else. Tanks were coming up from the back of the jeep, Hawkeye was shooting off his arrows trying to take down as many tanks and flying guys down that were around him and Black Widow.

 

Tony was in the sky blasting guys away that started flying towards him and that were close to Black Widow. Hulk was of course smashing guys and taking them down. Thor was using his hammer taking them down and lifting heavy metal pieces and knocking out the soldiers. Steve was on his motorcycle throwing his shield knocking guys out and even dragging some of them.

 

As Tony got close to the research base he was met with a shield blocking him from getting to close. “Shit!” He yelled out, “language” Steve said in his authoritative voice before he asked Jarvis what the status was of the base. Jarvis let him know that the technology was well beyond the other bases that they had encountered and taken down.

 

The fight on the ground was still going on and Thor let them know that the scepter of his brother Loki had to have been there to create the barrier. Black widow said that they were taking to long with their ‘surprise’ attack that clearly wasn't a surprise since they were getting attacked pretty good.

 

Tony cocked his eyebrow and asked if anyone was going to say anything about Steve saying ‘language’. Steve who was riding up to a tank said ‘I know’ before he threw his motorcycle. Once the vehicle exploded he said ‘it slipped out’. Tony has Jarvis deploy his robots so that they could make sure there isn't any civilian casualties. Though the city people don't really like them.

 

Hawkeye senses someone else is there so he shoots off an arrow but he notices that no body was on the ground. He shoots off another and is taken down by someone who is ridiculously fast. The man as a Eastern Europe accent as he mocks him before taking off and taking down Captain America. Hawkeye stood back up to shoot another arrow but was shot down by a gun.

 

Black Widow runs to his side and asks if someone could get rid of the gun and the Hulk runs over to it and demolishes it. Steve asks if Tony is any closer to getting them in or if he was still stuck. Tony who was dealing for the guys blocking it has to ask Jarvis and in the end, takes a missile and points it at the building which gets rid of the shield.

 

Thor and Captain America talk to each other about how they haven't seen this kind of technology before. Thor takes Hawkeye to the helicarrier so that he is away from everything while captain America storms into the building. He finds Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, and while he is distracted Scarlet Witch comes up from the side and gets him to tumble down the stairs before shutting the door. As Steve gets back up he lets people know of the identity of the girl before hitting Strucker and capturing him. Tony busts open a door which leads him to where the scepter is but while he's walking to it, he sees the creatures from New York and a half finished robot on a table.

 

As he comes up to the table scarlet witch is behind him manipulating his mind and he sees his fears, all the avengers laying on the ground beaten looking dead and him getting the blame for it.

 

As he comes out of the vision and gets the scepter. Scarlet witch and her twin brother are watching him from the shadows “you're just going to let him take it?” Her brother asks, Scarlet witch smiles a scary smile.

 

Headquarters

 

Draco had woken up after hearing people walk around, he sat up on the couch and walked up the stairs to see a whole bunch of people that he didn't before. Everyone there stopped what they were doing before grabbing their guns and pointing them at him. He took a step back running into another body that grabbed his shoulders. Draco turned around to see Harry holding his shoulders grinning.

 

“He’s safe everyone, put the guns down” Fury said from behind Harry and Draco standing with Agent Hill. “Harry” Draco whispered turning around to hug him. “Hello Dragon” Harry whispered into Dracos hair. “What are you doing here?” He asked as they separated. Harry nodded to Fury and Agent Hill “seems like they found out what HYDRA was doing” he said as they all turned to walk into a private room.

 

Agent Hill explained that while the avengers were in Sokovia, they had stumbled upon a boy and a girl, who had powers. The girl has the ability to manipulate probability and manipulate the mind, while her brother has super speed. Draco paled when they explained the girls powers. “Its like mine” he whispered, “Harry they, she-“ “I know Draco” Harry whispered “Hermione is trying to do more research to see what else but with more and more attacks from the death eaters its getting pretty crazy.”

 

“Let me go back and help Harry” Draco said standing up “once the avengers find out about those two and link it back to me I’ll……” Draco didn't finish as he clutched the ends of his shirt. “Ive already erased everything we had on file about you Draco and everything else” Fury said standing to leave.

 

“I believe the avengers will need your help here especially with these two experiments” he finished. Draco nodded his head before biting his lip. “When the time for you to come back arrives this coin will take you to my office” Harry said as he handed Draco a new coin. “Are you leaving already?” “Yeah” “frère, s'il vous plaît être sûr. je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu as du mal à ma place” Draco mumbled into the front of Harrys shirt.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco one more time before gently kissing his forehead, “je serai sûre Draconis. je promets que je reviendrai pour vous. Je promets.” Harry let go of Draco before nodding his head at the agent and apparating away. “The avengers should be close by now Draco” Agent Hill said with a soft smile. Draco nodded his head wrapping his arms around his body as she lead him to where the helicarrier will land. “Thank you, Agent” Draco said as they stood waiting. Agent Hill looked at Draco “for what?” “For helping out” Draco said looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Maria” she said, “my names Maria, Draco”. Draco turned to look at her and smiled nodding his head “okay Maria”. The helicarrier flew up to the opening and started its descend into the building while iron mans robots all came in to their opening. An asian doctor came from one of the side doors with her coworkers to stand next to Draco and Maria.

 

The back of the helicarrier opened up and the doctor and her coworkers got Clint who was on a gurney and took him away. Draco stood back to get out of everyone's way and watched Maria walk into the helicarrier.

 

 

frère, s'il vous plaît être sûr. je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu as du mal à ma place- brother, please be sure. I do not know what I would do if you have trouble in my place

je serai sûre Draconis. je promets que je reviendrai pour vous. Je promets- I will be sure Draconis. I promise that I will come back for you. I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! its been almost a year since i've updated! so so so sorry. its been crazy where i'm at and i've hit a wall in this story and also two other stories i am in the middle of writing and trying to finish before i upload them.


End file.
